Suggestions and Spoilers
Suggestions Have any bright ideas on song you want in the series or a storyline suggest it here Spoilers Episode 3: Women of the Century Plot: *Talia suggest that the weeks theme should be Women of The Century *Songs will all be by women from 2000-2012 *Some of the males will have trouble picking a song *There is some tention between Damien and Cassadee Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by The Girls of Music Superiors *'Super Bass/Lights''' by Nicki Minaj/Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by Katarzyna *'Distance''' by Christina Perri. Sung by Reece and Lucas *'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Brynn with Brendan *'Last Kiss''' by Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Scott *'Guardian by Alanis Morissette. ''Sung by Phoenix *'Anything Could Happen 'by ''Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by Music Superiors. Episode 4: The Metal *Boone talks to Mr. Arcine saying its unfair that the girls have a week and the males dont get to pick a lessong. Mr. Arcine agrees and ask what lessong does he suggest. *This Weeks songs are Metal Rock Song *This Episode, Deimien auditions for The Music Superiors *Boone wanted it to be Hevie Metal week to try to convince Deimien that glee club is not bad and try to help cheer Deimien up. Songs: *'Fight Inside 'by ''Red. ''Sung by Daimien *'Animal I Have Become / Monster 'by ''Three Days Grace / Skillet. Sung by Boone *'Love Bites (So Do I) '''by ''Halestorm. Sung by ''Reece and Katarzyna *'Song 2 'by ''Blur. ''Sung by Lucas *'Violence Fetish '''by ''Disturbed'. Sung by Deimien, Boone, and Wes *'T.N.T.' by AC/DC. Sung by Scott *'I Will Not Bow '''by ''Breaking Benjamin. ''Sung by Music Superiors Episode 5: Hell over High Waters Plot: *Mr. Arcine announes that the school play this year is ''Mary Poppins and auditions will be held *Both Boone and Reece audition for the role of Bert *All Audition songs must be songs from a Browdway Play You can suggest what roles people should audition for Roles and people auditioning for them *'Mary' Poppins:Brynn,Talia,Cassadee,Teddy *'Bert': Boone, Reece *'George Banks (Mr. Banks)':Scott, Wes *'Winifred Banks (Mrs. Banks)':Juliana *'Jane Banks': Katarzyna, Phoenix *'Michael Banks':Brendon Songs: *'TBA' form TBA. Sung by Brynn (Auditioning for Mary Poppins) *'TBA' form TBA. Sung by Talia (Auditioning for Mary Poppins) *'Someone Like You' from Jekyll and Hyde. Sung by Cassadee (Auditioning for Mary Poppins) *'On My Own' from Les Misérables. Sung by Teddy (Auditioning for Mary Poppins) *'Rise Above 1' by Reeve Carney with Bono and The Edge. ''Sung by Boone (Auditioning for Bert). *'Something's Coming''' from West Side Story. ''Sung by Reece (Auditioning for Bert) *'One Song Glory from RENT. Sung by Wes (Auditioning for Mr. Banks) *'''TNA by TNA. ''Sung by Scott (Auditioning for Mr. Banks) *'Out Tonight from RENT. ''Sung by Juliana (Auditioning for Mrs. Banks) *'Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray. Sung by Katarzyna (Auditioning for Jane) *'TBA' form TBA. Sung by Phoenix (Auditioning for Jane) *'TBA' form TBA. Sung by Brendon (Auditioning for Michael) Episode 7: A Spoonful Of Sugar Plot: *Music Superiors preform Mary Poppins *''The Play will based more on the movie then the theater audaption.'' Songs: All of these are from Mary Poppins *'A Spoonful of Sugar' Sung by TBA *'Jolly Holiday' Sung by TBA and TBA *'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' Sung by TBA and TBA *'A Man Has Dreams / A Spoonful of Sugar' Sung by TBA and TBA *'Let's Go Fly a Kite' Sung by TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA Episode 8: I <3 Duets Plot: *Its oviouse that there are alot of relationships and freindship in the glee club and Martin asigns these relationships to sing duet together.But their might be some problems between the Relationships. Will Couples Break up? Will freindships develop more than freindships? Songs *'King And Lionheart '''by ''Of Monster And Men. Sung by Boone and Talia *'Overjoyed '''by ''Matchbox Twenty. ''Sung by Cassadee and Brendan *'Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth and Emeli Sandré. ''Sung by Teddy and Scott *'Falling Slowing ''by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. Sung by Reece and Lucas *'TNA by TNA. ''Sung by Michelle and Katarzyna *'Everything Has Changed '''by ''Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran'. '''Sung by Brynn and Phoenix *'TNA 'by ''TNA. Sung by ''Juliana and Damien Episode 9: This Day and Age Plot *Tribute to The Killer's Day & Age Albume. All songs in this episode will from that albume. *Martin's Ex Wife Might make a apperance in this episode. Whitch might lead to a Custidy War over Oricel. *All of these songs will be featured on the "''The Killers ''EP Albume" Songs: *'Human '''by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Scott *'A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers. ''Sung by Martin *'Joy Ride 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Brendan *'This Is Your Life 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Boone and Juliana *'Neon Tiger 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Lucas, Damien, and Teddy *'Losing Touch 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Wes *'The World We Live In 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Michelle and Katarzyna *'Spaceman 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Reece *'Goodnight, Travel Well 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Martin *'I Can't Stay by The Killers. ''Sung by Reece and Katarzyna Episode 10: Bad News Plot: *Boone gets into a big fight with his brother, Will, Whitch leads to some Bad Events *Cassadee and Brendan get some har news. Songs: *'There Goes My Life''' by Kenny Chesney. Sung by Brendan *'He Would Be 16' by Michelle Wright. Sung by Cassadee *'Brother' by Edward Shape & The Magnetic Zeros. Sung by Boone *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA Episode 11: Green and Red Plot: *Chrismas Episode Songs: *'Shake Up Christmas by Train. Sung by Scott *'Hard Candy Christmas '''by ''Dolly Parton. ''Sung by TBA *'My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Phoenix *'Happy Xmas (War is Over) 'by John Lennon. Sung by Brynn and Brendan *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA Episode 12: World War Glee Plot: *Mash Up Episode *Arcine decides to do a Battel of the Sexes to give a little compation to the club Songs: *'Carry On Waywards Song '/ '''Dust In The Wind '''by ''Kansas / Kansas. Sung by Boys of Music Superiors *'Unwritten / TBA '''by ''Natasha Bedingfeild / TBA. ''Sung by Girls of Music Superiors *'Adele Medley origanaly by Adele composed by Alex Goot. Sung by Teddy *'TBA / TBA '''by ''TBA / TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA / TBA by TBA / TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA / TBA 'by ''TBA / TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'Satellite / Satellite / Satellite by The Wanted / Dave Mattews Band / Guster. ''Sung by Music Superiors Episode 13: Day of Reckoning Plot: *Sectional Songs: *'A Thousand Year by Christina Perri. ''Sung by Music Superiors (For Sectional) *'Beautiful Day 'by ''U2. ''Sung by Music Superiors (For Sectional) *'Marching On 'by ''OneRepublic. ''Sung by Music Superiors (For Sectional) *'TBA by TBA. Sung by Minstrel Melodies *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Minstrel Melodies *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Minstrel Melodies *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Melody Rockets *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Melody Rockets *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Melody Rockets Episode 14: Hearts For Breaking Plot: *Valentine's Episode *There will be drama between the couples, witch might lead to some heart breaking break ups *Juliana will have a evil plan this episode to get what she wants. Brittany will help her in this evil act that might shake thing up in relationships. *This episode ends with a bitter note *There will be a break-up this episode and one more couple will form *''There Will be a Love albume with Love song form episodes 1-14. All of these songs will be on that albume except for One.'' Songs: *'One '''by ''Three Dog Night. Sung by Damien, Wez, Brittany, and Juliana *'Rhythm Of My Heart' by Rod Stewart. ''Sung by Lucas *'You & Me by Dave Mathews Band. ''Sung by Martin *'Wonderwall 'by ''Oasis. ''Sung by Scott *'Between The Raindrops 'by ''Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfeild. ''Sung by Brendan and Cassadee *'You Are 'by ''Colton Dixon. ''Sung by Damien *'Collide 'by ''Howie Day ''. Sung by All Couples at the time *'Everything 'by ''Lifehouse. ''Sung by Boone Episode 15: Future Beat Plot: *Martin decides that they should do eletronic music *All song this episode will be eather Techno,Eletronic, or Robotic Sounding Songs: *'Tiny Anthem 'by ''The M Machine. ''Sung by TBA *'The Reeling 'by ''Passion Pit. ''Sung by TBA *'Kids 'by ''MGMT. ''Sung by TBA *'1901 'by ''Phoenix. ''Sung by TBA *'Cult Logic by Mikke Snow. Sung by TBA *'Madness '''by ''Muse. ''Sung by TBA *'Carried Away by Passion Pit. ''Sung by TBA *'Boom Boom Pow 'by ''The Black Eyed Peas. ''Sung by Music Superiors Episode 16: Secont Thoughts Songs: *'Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. ''Sung by Brendan *'Young Folk by Peter Bjorn And John. Sung by TBA and TBA *'Come Back To Me '''by ''David Cook. ''Sung by Boone *'Heart Shape Box 'by ''Nirvana. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'Say 'by ''John Mayer. ''Sung by Martin and The Music Superiors Episode 17: The Truth About Love Plot: *P!nk Tribute *Martin has notice that the glee club is still being bullied by other people and decide to make a tributr to P!nk to give the glee club confidence and tell everyone else that they can't be pushed. Songs: *'Blow Me (One More Kiss) by'' P!nk.' ''Sung by Teddy *'F**ing Perfect '''by P!nk. Sung by Brynn and Phoenix *'I Don't Believe You''' by'' P!nk.' ''Sung by Reece *'So What '''by ''P!nk.'' ''Sung by Scott *'''Please Don't Leave Me by'' P!nk.' ''Sung by Cassadee *'Try '''by ''P!nk . Sung by Talia *'Are We All We Are' by'' P!nk. Sung by Music Superiors *'Raise Your Glass by'' P!nk.' Sung by TBA *'Funhouse by'' P!nk.' ''Sung by TBA Episode 18: Flashback Plot: *All songs will be songs will be any song before 2000 Songs: *'Free Fallin' '''by ''Tom Petty. Sung by Wes *'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' by U2. Sung by TBA *'Wild World' by Cat Stevens. Sung by TBA *'If It Makes You Happy' by Sheryl Crow. Sung by Reece *'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend' by Marilyn Monroe. Sung by Katarzyna *'She Talks To Angels' by The Black Crows. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Episode 19: Struggles (Working Tital) Songs: *A Conversation (About Death on New Years Eve) by Scattered Trees. Sung by TBA *I Guess You're Right by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Episode 20: A Thousand Suns Plot: *Linkin Park Tribute and Another Battel of the Sexes to get people preparered for TBR, Winner gets Boy/Girl only song at TBR Songs: *'BURN IT DOWN' by Linkin Park. Sung by TBA *'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park. Sung by Teddy *'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park. Sung by TBA *'Numb' by Linkin Park. Sung by Damien *'TBA' by Linkin Park. Sung by TBA *'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park. Sung by Girls of Music Superiors *'In The End' by Linkin Park. Sung by Boys of Music Superiors *'Iridescentby' by Linkin Park. Sung by Music Superiors Episode 22: This Is Home Songs: *'This Is Home (Full Cast Edition)' by Switchfoot. Sung by Music Superiors *'Home Again' by Michael Kiwanuka. Sung by Martin *'Come Back Home' by Two Door Cinema Club. Sung by TNA *'Home' by Jack Johnson. Sung by Boone and Damien *'Home' by Phillip Phillips. Sung by Reece and Katarzyna *'Home' by Daughter. Sung by Juliana and Talia *'Home' by Daughtry. Sung by Scott (and possibly TBA) *'Home' by Edward Sharp & The Magnetic Zeros. Sung by Music Superiors